In commercial restaurant applications, but also in the home environment, there arises the need on occasion to expand available table capacity to accommodate additional diners. When this need arises, one manner of addressing the problem is merely to employ an additional table or tables from a storage area. However, this option initially requires the purchase of the additional tables which will be used only occasionally, and further requires that there be sufficient space to store these tables when not in use. Alternatively, certain tables converted from a first surface area to a larger surface area by adding additional leaves to the table, typically accomplished by opening the table to expose a gap which can receive one or more of the leaves. Again, however, the leaves must be purchased and stored. As a further alternative, the available table surface area can be increased by use of convertible tables having double thickness table surface members which are hinged along one end to allow the member to be opened, thereby exposing the additional table surface. This last type of convertible table requires a secure attachment along the hinge line to permit repeated openings without breakage, and requires additional means to provide support for the opened section. In all the above examples, the expanded table surface is typically limited to a rectangular shape because of the restraints in constructing these types of convertible tables.